Saiyapeople
by rinoakes
Summary: COMPLETED! In Which Videl responds, news travels fast, an enraged father, and a happy couple!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I don't own dragonball z 

This takes place after the defeat of Majin Buu.

Chapter 1-Gunshot

Beep, Beep Gohan and Videl were walking in the park, when Videl's watch started beeping. Gohan caught her eye, and they both flew up to the roof of a nearby building and quickly transformed into their Saiyaman/Saiyawoman outfits, and flew off towards the scene of the crime. 

A cute plump little baby girl, or maybe a lovely little boy… Chichi was snapped out of her daydream by her husband, Goku, stepping into the room. "Day dreaming again Chi?"

Chichi smiled " Just imagining some nice…grandchildren"

Goku laughed "Well, we're not going to get any until Gohan and Videl get together you know!"

"And they're taking their sweet time doing it!"Chichi frowned

"Maybe we should go pick up Gohan from school so he doesn't have to fly, and while we're at it, we can invite Videl for dinner!" said Gohan

Chichi layed a hamd on Goku's arm. Goku lifted two fingers to his forehead, and they disapeared into thin air.

When the Saiyapeople arrived on the scene, they flew into the bank where they found two robbers pointing guns at the bank tellers.

The robbers turned their guns at Saiyaman and Saiyawoman.

"Look! It's the Saiyafreaks!"

Gohan ran towards the robbers, with Videl right behind him. One of the robbers shot straight at his chest, but the bullet just bounced right off. Another robber shot at Videl, and she fell to the ground.

Goha gasped. He felt the anger rise up in him now that the only woman he loved other than his mother was gone. He had felt her ki drop to dangerously low levels. His hair turned gold as he powered up to SSJ2. He grabbed the two men and threw them as they disapeared over the horizon. The police rushed in, just as Gohan had gingerly picked up Videl's limp body.

"How can this be? It's the gold fighter! But I could swear I saw Saiyaman come in here,the police officer noticed that Saiyawoman was hurt, but before he could say anything, the Gold Fighter had picked up Saiyawoman and jumped off into the air.

'I hope Saiyawoman's alright, thought the police person, if she isn't, Saiyaman is going to be very hurt…

END OF CHAPTER ONE!

Please stay tuned for Chapter two, Hospital. Okay I know this is a very short chapter...but they'll get longer!

And don't forget to review! THANKS!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- Hospital

Goku and Chichi were about to walk into Orange Star High, when Goku stopped suddenly. "I feel Gohan's ki, it's just gone up to SSJ2. And he's not inside the school!"

Chichi gasped "That boy's gonna get it!" she sais

Goku paused to pinpoint the location of Gohan's ki. Then he raised two fingers to his forehead, and he and Chichi disapeared.

Gohan was flying at High Speed toward Satan Hospital, when suddenly, right on front of him, his mom and dad appeared.

"Dad? Move! I have to get her to the hospital! I'll explain later, can you take me?"

Goku grabbed Gohan's arm and they dissapeared. (again)

MEANWHILE

Hercule stopped his 'heavy training' routine to look at the clock. Videl should have been home by now. At that moment, the phone rang.

Mr.Satan picked up his phone," Hello?"

"Hi, is this Mr.Satan?"

"Yes, this is the champion," replied Hercule

"This is Satan Hospital, we have your daughter here, Videl Satan,"

"WHAT?"

"Yes, she's been shot. Her boyfriend brought her in, a nice man by the name of Son Gohan. She's going to be all right,"

The word boyfriend, and SON Gohan were almost lost on Hercule as he hurried to his jet plane to rush to his daughter and The Boy.

Gohan looked worriedly at Videl's pale face. His mom and dad had just left and he was permitted to stay as long as he wanted.

Gohan was so worried about Videl, he could barely think straight. He hadn't really realized it before, but he was in love with Videl. He didn't even want to imagine what it would be like if he lost her. He was interrupted in his depressed thougts by the 'champion of the world' barging into the door.

"What have you done to my little girl!"

"She got shot while fighting crime, I'm sorry, I should have been protecting her:

"Damn right!" Hercule punched Gohan, and he easily dodged it.

"Your name is Gohan right? Well Gohan, you don't deserve my daughter! You're not strong enough!"

Videls eyes fluttered open. Both males shot over to her bedside.

"Videl darling, are you all right? Don't worry, I'll get this scrawny boy out of your site, "

"No…Gohan…Please…stay…"

Hercules eyes opened wide. Videl couldn't actually have feelings for that boy. He couldn't really be her boyfriend right? Although that boy did look a bit familiar….

"Hey! I remember you, you're the boy from the tournament. How come whenever my girl ends up in a hospital, you're always behind it?"

"Uh.."replied Gohan

"Dad, if Gohan was able to…beat you in a fight…."

"HA HA HARDEE HAR HAR. That pathetic excuse for a boy could never beat me! I defeated Cell!" laughed Hercule

"I watched a bit of it, and it really seemed a blond guy defeated Cell," said Gohan

"How dare you question my victory! Back in the day, I had blond hair!"

As Mr.Satan started in on his lecture about his defeat of Cell, a nurse walked into the room. "Visiting hours are over, "she said

"Bye Videl! I'll see you tomorrow!" Gohan knelt down and clasped Videl's hand. I'll be back tomorrow ok? I'll bring you all your homework!"

Videl smiled" Bye bye Gohan, "

As soon as Gohan left the hospital, he jumped off into the air and headed towards his home, feeling strangely light headed.

When Gohan walked through the door, Chichi ran to him. But before she could reach him, he fell to the ground. "Gohan! Goku, something is wrong with Gohan!"

Goku picked his son up and placed him down on his bed. Chichi was already on the phone with Bulma, asking her is she could come over and take a look at her son.

Gohan was very pale, and Bulma looked up from her medical kit to look at Chichi,

" I don't know what's wrong! Everything seems fine!"

"Well he doesn't look fine!" yelled Chichi

Vegeta appeared behind Bulma "Woman, there is nothing wrong. This is perfectly normal. His body is dealing with the shock of the near death experience of his future mate. He has obviously already begun to bond with her."

"MATE! BOND! BONDGRANDCHILDREN!" said Chichi, her eyes shining.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Dream

IN GOHAN'S DREAM

Gohan looked around. He was in a white room. In the middle was a bed with a girl lying in it. There were doctors surrounding her, muttering anxiously "the poison on the bullet, how could this be…"" deadly""don't know if she'll make it". Strengely, the doctors didn't seem to notice Gohan. He apporoached the girl lying on the bed. It was Videl.

Weirdly, Gohan could see something the doctors didn't seem to be able to see. There was this alien thingy on Videl, and it was sucking her. The alien sensed Gohan's presence, and jumped off Videl. "I am Me.. My mission is to kill this female. You will not interfere. Mell jumped at Gohan, who went super saiyan 2. "You will pay for trying to harm Videl!" Gohan easily ripped apart the alien with a Kamehameha. Videl's eyes opened and the doctors exclaimed in surprise, "The poison has been sucked out of her system!" Gohan felt himself fading away from the room. He awakened in his own bed with Chichi standing over him.

"Gohan is awake!" she excaimed

"Wow…what a weird dream, mom, why am I in bed? Why are Bulma and Vegeta here?"

"You passed out,"

"I did…"

Vegeta chuckled, "The shock of almost losing your almost bonded mate was too much for you, "Vegeta smirked as he began to think of evil ways to take advantage of this bonding. But his plans would wait until later…

"My almost bonded mate? What's that? Are you talking about Videl, because we're JUST FRIENDS!"

"But Vegeta sais you've already started to bond, "said Chichi with a big smile on her face. The following equation was forming in her mind: BondLoveSexGrandchildren!

While Chichi was off in another one of her daydreams about Gohan's wedding day, Gohan sat up straighter, "Mom, I has this dream where I visisted Videl in the hospital, and the doctors were talking about how she was poisoned, and there was this alien on top of her, but when it saw me, it attacked. Luckily, I blasted it with a Kamehameha"

"You're right! They are starting to bond! Gohan, Videl was obviously in trouble. And since she needed you, the bond let you instantely transport to her side to save her!" explained Bulma

"Well Bulma, Vegeta, thank you for all your help, but I think I'm going to get Goku to..talk to Gohan, "said Chichi

"Woman, you go on ahead." Vegeta said and smirked, "This I gotta see!"

"GOKU! GOKU! YOU BETTTER COME EXPLAIN WHAT BONDING IS TO GOHAN! AND HURRY UP SO HE CAN FULLY BOND WITH VIDEL ALREADY!"yelled Chichi

"Coming Chi, "was Goku's reply

Gohan laid back in bed. He felt strangely weak for some reason. His head was spinning with all this new information. He would never admit it, but of course he was in love with Videl! He wanted to know how Vegeta of all people had known!

Goku walked into the room and sat down on his son's bed.

"Well son, bonding is when a man and a woman (or a man and a man, or a woman or a woman) are…joined. When you are bonded. You can communicate telepathically and you know when your mate is in pain or danger. You can feel her changes in ki even the slightets bit. When you begin the bonsing process, you can enter into this person's mind for a limited amount of time, and subconciously visit them. To bond is to be with a person forever, to love them with all your heart."

"To mark the bonding, you must enter her body and you must also bite each other's shoulders. I expect soon you will want very uch to do this, "cut in Vegeta

"…Videl obviously doesn't love me,"said Gohan sadly.

"BAKA!It takes two too bond! And if you have already started bonding, as you obviously have, then of course she loves you!"said Vegeta

"I knew the bonding process had begun, "stated Goku, "when everyone thought you had been killed by Majin Buu, even thought you were actually alive. Videl was able to feel in her heart that you were still living, and she trusted this emotion."

Gohan smiled. The last thing he thought before he fell into a deep dreamless sleep was "Videl…..is it our destiny?"

Okay, Okay, Cheesy I know. Stay tuned for Chapter 4…Sleepover


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- SLEEPOVER

Videl gasped 'Is that all true? Could all that information about bonding be real? That was so weird though…it was as if I was in the room with Gohan! But could I really be…bonding with gohan? I do love him,' she thought, before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning, Gohan went off to visit Videl. When Gohan arrived, she was still sleeping. "Wow, she looks so beautiful when she's asleep..mind you, she always looks beautiful!" Gohan couldn't really explain how he felt. It was as if he wanted to…to bond with her!

Videl felt Gohan's presence before she opened her eyes. It was like a blanket, surrounding her in comfort.

"Gohan," she said, "I know…"

"So she knows about the bonding, " thought Gohan

"Videl… I…love you,"he said softly, he never knew what possessed him to just blurt it out like that, "I want to…be with you, "

"I feel the same way, I love you. Have for some time now."

Gohan and Videl were now inches away from each other…and getting closer, when the nurse interrupted them. "Videl, you can go home now, just let me get you ready, but you'll have to rest at home for a day,"

NEXT DAY

When Gohan and Videl touched down in front of the Son house, Chichi came and greeted them with a cheerful "Breakfast time! Oh Videl dear, we were so dreadfully worried, if you died how would you be a wife to Gohan? Now, anyway, come in, come in!"

Videl spent the day chatting with Goku, Gohan, Goten and Chichi. As the sun began tos et, Chichi grabbed Goten, and latched onto Goku, "Come on Goku, we're sleeping over at Bulma's!"

"We are?" asked Goku

"We are?" asked Gohan

"Goku, Goten and I are, Gohan dear, you and Videl can stay here. Videl, if you want you can STAY THE NIGHT! We'll be back in the morning! Have a GOOD night! Come on Goku! Let's go!"

When the were gone, Videl smiled, "Let me just call my dad to tell him I'm staying over,"

Videl walked over to the phone and dialed her phone number.

"Hey dad, I'm staying over at my friend's house tonight, "

"Videl, what's this friend's name? And where does she live?"

"HIS name is Gohan, and he lives in the 439 mountain range" (au I think!)

"GOHAN! A BOY! It's that boy! I've always told you! If you're going to have a boyfriend, he has to be strong like me! And noone is strong like me, so no boyfriend, and no sleeping over either!" yelled Hercule

"Thanks Daddy! I'll see you in the morning!" Videl said as she hung up the phone

Gohan smiled, "So, what do you want to do?"

"Let's watch the news!" replied Videl

Gohan walked over and turned on the TV. He and Videl sat down on the couch with a blanket over their legs. Videl snuggles up to her boyfriend.

"And now, breaking news. Out hero Saiyaman has now found himself a girlfriend! And who is this girl? None other than the daughter of the champion Mr.Satan…VIDEL SATAN!Now, here we have an actual conversation between the two lovers! Here we go!"

Conversation : But I'm the daughter of the man who defeated Cell! (this is said in a very sarcastic voice by Saiyawoman, who is laughing while talking because she knows Gohan defeated Cell)

Hmm? Replied Saiyaman's voice, Did I have a kid?"

"Now, said the voice of the news reporter, wasn't that interesting! Stay tuned for actual footage from one of they're rescues!"

Gohan looked worried, "What if they end up finding out who I am?"

Videl silenced his worries with a kiss. Gohan deepened it until they were making out on the couch. Unfortunately, Gohan was so 'preoccupied' with Videl that he didn't recognize the familiar kis sneaking up on him…

"Goten, you're brothers weird,"said Trunks

"Trunks, I'm scared," replied Goten

"Well… d'you think this is what your mother wanted?" asked Trunks, snapping his camera

"Ya, I'm sure we'll be having that saiyan sized buffet soon!" said Goten happily

Trunks and Goten flew off to Capsule Corp to deliver their photos to a very excited Chichi and Bulma.

Chichi laughed evilly as she saw the pictures. "Well, well, look what we have here!"

YAY! Stay tuned for the next chapter….. BONDING! Don't forget to review!

I just think that everyone knows that Videl is saiyawoman, I mean it's kind of obvious because her helmet is see-through.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Bonding!

Back at home, Gohan and Videl had decided to go one step further.

INSERT LEMON SCENE!

And now at Capsule Corp:

Goku rushed into the room where Chichi and Bulma were chatting,"

"Chi, Gohan and Videl's ki…"said Goku

"What's wrong?"asked Chichi worriedly

"Their ki is moving erratically!"replied Goku

Vegeta chose this moment to enter the room, "So, they are bonding already,"

"YAY! Our plan worked! GRANDCHILDREN! Yay!"

Goku laughed. Not like he wasn't anticipating grandchildren as well…

The sun dawned bright and beautiful the next morning. Gohan woke up and glanced over at Videl's smiling face on the other side of the bed.

"Hey gohan," she kissed him good morning

"Good morning Videl," damn she looks good in the morning…and at night too, especially LAST night, Gohan thought

'Thanks Gohan, you look pretty good yourself!' she thought

Gohan blushed 'So we really can read each others thoughts now eh?' he touched the fresh scar on his neck.

Bonding was just as great as his father said it would be. He could feel Videl's warmth and contentment, and he knew she could feel his.

"Come on, let's make breakfast!" said Videl

"BREAKFAST! I'M STARVING!" said Gohan very excited

'Saiyan stomach again,' thought Videl

While making breakfast, Goku, Chichi and Goten materealized into the kitchen. Chichi ran and hugged Videl so hard that Videl could hardly breath, "Videl! Daughter in law! Welcome to the family! You're Gohan's mate for life! YAY! Hurry and make some grandchildren!" Videl blushed deep red,

"Thanks for your acceptance Mrs.Son," "Please, we're family now, call me Chichi,"

"Oh and Gohan, I'm so happy you've finally got together with Videl!"

"Uh…Thanks mom, " replied Gohan blushing,"Oh ya, I'm thinking of applying for a job to get some money. I'm going to drop off Videl on my way."

'Come on Vi, let's go!"

'Coming Gohan, "

Hey Trunks, look what I've got

What Goten?

It's the picture I took of Gohan and Videl! I stole it from mom!

He he he I see the way you're thinking Goten…

When Gohan and Videl touched down in front of the Satan residence, Gohan and Videl shared a romantic good bye. "Come see me when you're done, " she said. Strangely, now that they were bonded, she couldn't get enough of him!

"Yup, I shouldn't be too long,"he replied Now that he and Videl were bonded, he also couldn't get enough of her!

Gohan sped off towards his job interview at the Tendo Summer School Foundation.

ONE MONTH LATER

Gohan was sitting in the Tendo office, sorting through papers. The other workers were working loudly around him, but it didn't bother him. He was having an…interesting mind counversation with Videl, who was home alone in the Satan mansion.

His colleague, Ryoga, came up to him to ask to padd him a student file, but stooped when he realized that Gohan obviously wasn't listening to him. He had a very happy, mischevious, smile on his face. It seemed that he was listening to someone talking. "Don't worry Videl, my work shift ends in an hour, then I can come over and…" Gohan seemed to not realize that he was talking aloud. "I love you too Vi,"

'hmmm it seems he's talking to his girlfriend, but how? There's no phone in sight! Ryoga leaned in to hear the rest of the conversation, but was disapointed as Gohan wasn't talking. "How does he do that? Thought Ryoga, It's like he's talking to his girlfriend, without a phone!"

A while after Gohan had left, Ryoga decided to do a little investigation in his desk. He found an article cut out of a magazine. It read like this :

Videl Satan…taken?

As we all know, Videl Satan, daughter of world champion Mr.Satan, has always been a bit of a tomboy. She has never knowingly had a boyfriend, or been closely acquainted with any males. Her father is quite protective, and insists that her boyfriend be stronger than him. Yet here we have shocking evidence that Videl may well be romantically involved with a very well known man.

Saiyaman, crime fighter of Satan City (au/i think that's what its called…), has been seen cavorting with Videl. At the World Martial Arts tournament (imagine that there is a picture of Gohan holding a beat up Videl in his arms from episode videl is crushed) Saiyaman attempted to rescue Videl from her disastrous fight with Spopovitch. He showed much concern and even postponed his match in order to deliver medication that had her on her feet in minutes. Later on, it was revealed to all present that Saiyaman is better known as Son Gohan, son of Son Goku, former world champion. During his battle, Gohan was hurt and Videl rushed to his side. To the disbeleiving eyes of Hercule Satan, Gohan and Videl flew off into the sky, not returning for a long while.

Then, a few months ago, Saiyawoman appears. As well all know, Saiyawoman is Videl. What will this budding romance bring? Any pictures of Videl and Gohan together accepted! Stay tuned for more insight into this new couple!

"He was talking to a girl names Videl, but I never imagined it could be Videl SATAN! And that skinny guy is Saiyaman! He can fly? He can score a hot girl like Videl? Wow! I've got to get some pointers! And, holding the magazine article in his hand, he walked off to his house a few minutes away from work.

Meanwhile, Gohan is flying to Videl's house…

That was fun wasn't it? Don't forget to review! And, stay tuned for Chapter Six- DINNER WITH THE CHAMPION!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Dinner with the Champion!

Gohan was flying towards Videl's house to have supper with her dad like they had all planned. Mr.Satan had already met him, but he only knew him as 'Gohan the skinny kid'. Gohan was nervous, as he knew Mr.Satan was overprotective about his daughter and boys. 'At least he doesn't yet know that Videl and I are bonded for life!' Gohan thought.

Videl replied, "I don't even want to imagine what would happen!"

"Hang on Vi, I'm almost there!"

When Gohan, Hrecule, and Videl were all seated comfortably at the dinner table, Hercule started with the questions. Gohan was already uncomfortable, because he was very hungry, yet he had to eat politely or else Mr.Satan would be suspicious. "Well Gohan, what do you do with you're free time?"

"Well, Gohan replied, "I have a job at the Tendo Summer School,"

"Are you any good at martial arts? You've very scrawny, and you don't have muscle so I'd guess not. But if you are going to date my daughter, you'll have to be strong. How about If I train you? Come on, let's go! Think about how lucky you are, most people beg for a training session with the champ! Hey Videl, you wait here. I'm going to start Gohan on his new training routine."

Gohan looked helplessly at Videl and thought 'Vi! You've got to get me out of this!' 'Gohan, show him what you can do and he'll stop bugging you! I'm going to watch, and I want to see you beat him! It would do him good. He gets me so mad when I realize that he lied to me all these years and took credit for your defeat of Cell.'

IN THE SATAN TRAINING ROOM

"Now, young Gohan, I want to see hoe good you are. Try and lift that 50 pound weight, and if you can we will move on. Don't be discouraged if you can't do it. Here, take off your suit and put on this training gi. "It's okay, replied Gohan, I have my own"

Gohan brought a capsule out of his pocket and opened it. Inside was a gi exactly like Goku's. He took off his suit and quickly changed into his gi. When Mr. Satan saw him, his eyes opened wide, and his jaw dropped to the ground. 'Holy Shit! He thought, He's not really so scrawny after all! How could it be possible to have that much muscle? And look at all the scars, and there is even a fresh bite mark on his neck!'

"Hey kid, what's with the fresh bite mark on your neck?"

Gohan blushed deep red, "Umm uhh… heh heh heh, it doesn't really matter…"

Gohan walked over to the weights and easily lifted the 50 pound one. He then moved on to the 100 pound one, and so on and so on until the 150 pound one, which was the last. He easily lifted that one as well.

"So, what should I do now?" asked Gohan

Mr.Satan was still staring disbeleivingly at Gohan, "Well, uh, um, run on this machine to see how fast you can go,"

Gohan stepped onto the machine and started running very very fast. The machine went from 10 miles an hour, to 100 miles an hour and kept rising until it started smoking because it couldn't keep up with Gohan's super speed.

"Well then, I think that was quite enough for the day, gasped Mr.Satan, How about you go home now. I think that was good, but you're still not obviously as strong as me, but good enough for Videl.

Gohan laughed, picked up his suit from the ground, and ,met Videl at the door.

"Bye, bye Videl, talk to me tonight?"asked Gohan

"Of course!" she leaned up and kissed him good night.

Gohan left for work the next day in an optimistic mood. On his way home, he was going stay at Videl's house for the night. It had taken a bit of 'persuading', but Hercule had agreed. He was so caught up in his thoughts that as the Tendo Summer School loomed up before him, he almost crashed into it. He quickly pressed the button on his watch to change out of his Saiyaman outfit, and ran inside. For once, he was right on time! He sat down at his desk for another mind conversation with Videl, but this time, Ryoga was ready.

"So Gohan, I heard about you and …Videl," whispered Ryoga fluttering the magazine article in front of Gohan's eyes.

"Heh, heh, heh, "blushed Gohan

"Now…I want you to dump Videl this instant in your little stange 'no telephone' conversations and tell her to go out with me,"

Gohan growled, "Ya right. Videl's alllllll mine and there's absolutely nothing you can do about it!" 'he he he saiyan mating for life!' he thought

"Yes there is. You dump her right now!" said Ryoga angrily

"Sorry, saiyans bond for life!" Gohan replied happily

Videl had heard the whole conversation in her mind, and she was laughing. 'Gohan, this guy is weird and creepy! What makes him think we'd break up so I could go out with him!'

'He's crazy!' replied Gohan

Gohan was so wrapped up with 'talking' with Videl that he turned away and completely ignored Ryoga.

'Grrr you watch Mr.I'm so cool I talk without Telephone and have the hottest girl ever. I'll get her!'

Stay tuned for the next chapter HOUSE VISIT

And don't for get to REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Gohan was in a very good mood today. Gohan was in a very very very good mood today! With a little 'persuading', Hercule and Buu decided that they should really go on a week long cruise without Videl. And they had decided that Videl should have a 'friend' stay over so she's not all alone. So now Gohan was on his way to Videl's house to stay the week…all alone. (except for the servants but they don't count).

Now Ryoga was just leaving the empty office. He was on his way to Videl's house. He had an intricate plan on how to get Videl to dump Gohan. Now all he had to do was get to her house. Sounds simple right? But, (as all Ranma fans know) Ryoga has a horrible sense of direction….

Videl was also in a very good mood today. Staying at home alone all week, with Gohan. This would be a very very fun fun week! When the phone rang, Videl ran to answer it.

"Hello?" said Videl

"Videl? Is that you?" asked the voice on the phone

"Mom?"exclaimed Videl

"Oh Videl hunny, I haven't seen you in so long! I miss you so much! Are you busy tonight? I was wondering if you'd like to come have supper with me?"

"Well Mom, dad went on vacation for a week and my friend is staying with me, so I can come but my friend would have to come too,"said Videl

"Well Sure deary! Bring your friend! I can't wait to meet _her_, be here in 10 minutes honey!"

"Great mom! We'll be right there!" Videl said as she hung up the phone

'Gohan, is it okay if we're having supper at my mom's house?' thought Videl

'Of course, what's the address I'll meet you there' replied Gohan

'Well, It's the house with the orange room right beside orange star high,'

5 minutes later, Gohan and Videl were standing in front of Videl's mom's house. Videl rang the doorbell and the door swung open to reveal a plump smiling woman with curly red hair. She grabbed Videl and hugged her hard. After Videl had regained her breath, her mom reached out a hand a shook Gohan's hand. She seemed slightly surprised that he was male, but quickly regained her composture. Althought this man looked so farmiliar, and his name seemed to ring a bell somewhere…

"Please come in, she said, and call me Molly. Molly Chant,"

Videl, Gohan, and Molly sat down at Molly's cozy candle lit dining table. When they were all comfortably seated with food on their plates, Molly said mysteriously,

"Now, Videl, Gohan, I know you might not believe what I am about to say, and I am not only saying it because I don't like your father Videl. It is 100 percent true. Well, when your father went to the Cell games, he kept a small camera attached to his gi. Unlike the ZTV cameras, this camera got the whole thing on tape."

Gohan did NOT like where this conversation was going.

"And I happen to know for a fact that it wasn't Hercule Satan who defeated Cell. It was a little blond boy about the age of twelve. Unfortunately, I can't prove it, because the camera broke a long time ago. But you just have to believe me! I'm speaking the truth! Hercule is a liar! He's taking the credit for what this brave young boy did. And sadly, the boy's dad died while he was fighting Cell. It must be so hard on him."

At this moment, Videl was laughing really, really hard. She couldn't stop!

"Oh, Molly said sadly, you don't believe me do you."

Gohan looked very uncomfortable, and was blushing. Videl and Gohan were both silent for a moment, and then Videl spoke finally.

"Mom. Don't worry. I already know that Dad didn't defeat Cell. And you don't have to be sad. That boy's dad may have died, but he came back to life! He's alive now! They're all living happily together!"

Molly stared incredulously at her daughter. "But honey, how did you know this? I thought I was the only one who knew!"

Gohan spoke up, "Well you see Molly, that little boy…that's me."

Molly started at Gohan, "It was you! You're the boy who defeated Cell? How could it be YOU? You're hair's black!"

In response, Gohan went Super saiyan for a second. Molly fell back against her chair, "So it really is you! Wow….but don't you hate Hercule for him taking all your credit?"

"No, replied Gohan, I don't want people to know. My family and I don't want to be famous."

"Makes sense, replied Molly, now, let's get back to our meal!"

While Gohan, Videl, and Molly were eating peacefully, Goten and Trunks were doing something life-risking, less than one percent chance of survival…

"Trunks, are you sure Gohan won't see this?"

"Of course not Goten, he never reads the school paper!"

What were these young trouble makers doing you may ask? Well, on the front cover of Orange Star High School Paper was the picture of Gohan and Videl making out, captioned by the phrase, LOVE OF TWO TEENS.

Goten and Trunks flew off towards home with no idea of the horrors that lay ahead.

As for Ryoga…

I'm almost there! He thought. I'm sure of it! If he had looked behind him, he would have noticed the TENDO SUMMER SCHOOL FOUNDATION sign just a few feet behind him…

Okay the reason Gohan told Molly about Cell was because he wanted to make a good impression on his future mother in law.

Now…thank you thank you so so much for reviewing… stay tuned for the next chapter…Murder at Capsule Corp


	8. Chapter 8

I am not sure if Videl said that her mom dies or not but in this story, her mom is alive but divorced from Hercule.

CHAPTER 8- MURDER AT CAPSULE CORP

The doorbell rang and Molly rose to answer it. "That should be Orange Star High's School paper. Videl, since you go to that school, I specially requested that they send the paper straight to my door,"

"They would do that for you?" asked Gohan

"Anything for the ex-wife of Hercule!" she said smiling as she reached to grab the paper from her mailbox.

"Oh…my," she said as she first set eyes on the front page before she fell to the ground laughing so hard.

Videl grabbed the paper from her mother's hands and blushed deep dark red. She handed the paper to Gohan before covering her face in embarassment.

As soon as Gohan saw the picture of him and Videl making out, he blushed, half from embarassment, but also in remembering what he and Videl did that night. His eyes strayed down to the caption under the picture that clearly stated, "Photo Courtesy of Trunks Briefs and Goten Son."

Gohan crunched up the photo in his hand as his hair spike up gold. He was so angry that he was at level of Super saiyan 2. "TRUNKS, GOTEN, YOU BETTER WATCH OUT!"

'Videl, I'll be right back after I go beat up my brother and Trunks'

'Gotcha. Come right back!' replied Videl

Gohan flew off towards Capsule Corp in search of Goten and Trunks.

Molly finally stopped laughing and asked, "Hey Videl, How do you do that? You've been doing it all night!"

"Doing what exactly?" questioned Videl

"Well, it's like you and Gohan are communicationg…without Talking!" Molly said, "Okay Videl, you have got to tell me all about this boyfriend of yours before he comes back. He is coming back right?"

"Oh yes. He will be back soon. Now he is not exactly my boyfriend. We're kind of… bonded for life…."

Back at Capsule Corp, Goten and Trunks shuddered in fright. They could feel a very strong ki coming towards them. Fast.

"Trunks, maybe we shouldn't have put the picture in the school paper,"muttered Goten

"You know Goten," replied Trunks, "I think you're right,"

Outside, they could hear Vegeta arguing loudly with Gohan. "Fight me then!"

"No! I want to go beat up my little brother and your son for what they did!"

Gohan rushed into Capsule Corp to find Goten and Trunks, dropping the newspaper article in his anger. Vegeta walked over to pick it up. As he glanced upon the picture of Gohan and Videl, he smirked evilly. He flew off in the air towards Korrin Tower. "I think we'll be needing some senzus, " he thought

Goten and Trunks shuddered in fright. This was their last prank! They would never be able to tease Gohan and Videl ever again!

"GOTEN! TRUNKS!" yelled a very angry Gohan

Gohan then caught site of the little half-saiyans cowering against the wall. However, before he could even step toward them, a very angry looking Chichi appeared in front of him with a frying pan in her hand. "GOHAN! You're not going to touch Goten-."

"And Trunks!" yelled an even angrier (if that was possible) Bulma with a frying pan of her won identical to Chichi's. Bulma and Chichi then smashed him with the frying pans for even trying to hurt Goten and Trunks. However, Goten and Trunks were not safe yet. Chichi and Bulma knew what they had done and they were not happy…

Goten and Trunks would be having a hard finding their beds tonight!

Ryoga had finally found Videl's huge mansion. It had taken it a while, but he was here. Ryoga was puzzled by the fact that there were no lights on in the house. He walked up and rang the doorbell. Waited. And waited. 'Damn! Why aren't they home?' he thought 'Oh! I know, they must be sleeping! Seems I'll have to come back tomorrow!'. Ryoga set off, unaware that he was walking straight into a broken water pipe. Cold water splashed onto him, as he shrunk into a small black pig. Guess that is the end of Ryoga, for a while anyway…

"So you're saying that Gohan and his friends had to go to another planet, Namek, and then they were all attacked by this evil powerful monster named Frieza, and Frieza's many henchpeople? And then Goku eventually defeated him?" asked Molly

"Right," responded Videl, and "Then this boy from the future came…"

This is the END…. Of chapter 8!

Stay tuned for Chapter 9-SPY HOUSEMAIDS

In which Videl and Gohan return to the Satan residence, but it seems Mr.Satan does not trust his daughter alone in the house with her boyfriend…


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Videl and Gohan had finished their supper with Molly, who gave them her blessing for the future. At home, they decide to relax for awhile in Videl's huge, comfortable living room, watching late night TV.

Ryoko grinned. Finally, she would be having some fun! Cleaning Hercule's house and being his maid was boring. Now she was on a special mission!

FLASHBACK

-Make sure Videl and Gohan do not act too "coupley." They must sleep in diferent rooms. You will make sure that they spend as little time together as possible-said Hercule

END OF FLASHBACK

Moreover, Ryoko had the perfect idea! How could Gohan and Videl do anything if…their two best friends were here! Earlier, she had called Erasa and Sharpener and invited them over for a slumber party! They would be arriving soon, and she could not wait to see the looks on Gohan and Videl's faces!

'Hm? Doorbell' thought Videl

'But who would be here at this hour?' thought Gohan

"No idea," she spoke, "Why don't we go check it out?"

In addition, guess who's heads popped up when Videl had fully opened her front door? Well the two blondies of course!

"Hi! YAY! Gohan is already here! Omg Videl this slumber party is going to be SUPER FUN!" shouted Erasa

"Slumber party…?" asked Videl puzzled

"Ya babe, you know the slumber party your maid invited us too? The one you planned for tonight so you could spend more time with me?" said Sharpener 'seductively'.

'I swear I am going to kill Ryoko! Why did she do this to us?' thought Videl

'I agree wholeheartedly' agreed Gohan

Gohan could feel Videl's anger seeping through their bond. He put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't worry Videl. It is just one night. It's okay. They are leaving tomorrow,"

Videl's anger cooled somewhat, "Well…okay you can both stay!" she said

"Well ya! Of course we're staying! It's a SLUMBER PARTY!" yelled Erasa happily

Videl sweatdropped anime style. She led Erasa, Sharpener, Gohan, and Videl upstairs, to show them where they would be sleeping.

Erasa would be sleeping with Videl in her room, and Sharpener would sleep with Gohan in the room beside it.

When Videl had closed the door so she and Erasa could change into her pajamas, Erasa cornered her.

"Okay. I heard what Gohan said back there, and I saw his hand on your shoulder." She grinned, "What is going on?Are you going out?" she asked

Videl blushed, "Well…I guess you could say that…"

Erasa squealed, "OH MY GOD! You make the cutest couple ever! We have to go…SHOPPING! Oh and while we're at it why don't we go to the Sports Stores to look at cute people for ME?OMG OMG OMG Shopping! Omg and lets also buy some…MARMALADE BOY! And we'll get some bubblicity! And Starbucks! And go to Chapters for some MANGA! OMG!" (an he he lol if you are reading this mr.i write creepy lemon fics you better recognize yourself!)

"Whoa Whoa okay Erasa, get ahold of yourself!" said Videl worriedly

While Erasa and Videl were planning their shopping trip, Sharpener and Gohan were having a little conversation…

"Hey man, why did you say that to Videl? You know she's my babe, we've been dating forever!" said Sharpener, oblivious to Gohan's face, which was becoming increasingly more angry by the second.

"And she's so hott you know? It's just so great that she's completely in love with me," sighed Sharpener happily

All the girls heard was a loud high-pitched scream coming from Gohan and Sharpener's room. A few minutes later Gohan emerged looking strangely triumphant.

"Where is Sharpener?" asked Erasa

"He..He felt a little…ill…I had to take him to the hospital, " said Gohan

"aww poor Sharpie!" said Erasa, we'll have to visit him tomorrow, but for now, let's have FUN!

He he he seems Gohan finally snapped! Stay tuned for the next chapter……

An……interesting…visit

Thanks for reviewing!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or Phantom of the Opera

AN INTERESTING VISIT

"Omg! I know what we can do that would be so super fun!" said Erasa, "Let''s listen to Phantom of the Opera, and sing it at the same time! I'll be Raoul and the Chorus, Videl you can be Christine, and Gohan will be the Phantom!"

Videl grinned, "Ya! That sounds fun!" Erasa held out the Phantom of the Opera CD and Videl put it in her CD player. Videl was first and she started:

_In sleep he sang to me,_

_In dreams he came._

_That voice which calls to me, _

_And speaks my name._

_And do I dream again?_

_For now I find, _

_The phantom of the opera is there,_

_Inside my mind._

And now it was Gohan's turn! He grabbed Videl's waist and swung her around until her they were looking each other straight in the eye,

_Sing once again with me, _

_Our strange duet,_

_My power over you, grows stronger yet._

_And though you turn from me to glance behind_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there, _

_Inside your mind_

Videl reached her arms up and put them around Gohan's neck.Their faces were now just inches apart. She answered with:

_Those who have seen your face, draw back in fear, _

_I am the mask you wear,_

Gohan nuzzled her face:

_It's me they hear_

Videl laughed and kissed him fully on the lips before continuing:

_My spirit and my voice, in one combined, the Phantom of The opera is there_

_Inside my mind_

Now Erasa was so speechless by this display of romance and chemistry by Gohan and Videl that she almost forgot to sing her part!

_He's there, the Phantom the Opera_

_Beware the Phantom the Opera_

Videl pulled out of Gohan's embrace and grinned, "Wow! That was great! Erasa I didn't know you had such a great voice! Gohan you too!"

Gohan blushed, "You were pretty great yourself Videl!" he replied

Erasa blinked. 'How had Gohan and Videl become so 'chummy' without me noticing? Damn it, if only my Sharpie was here then we could… Hang on MY Sharpie? Everyone knows Sharpener likes Videl, but maybe now that Videl is taken…'

Erasa was snapped out of her thoughts by Videl's chuckle. She was holding up the Rocky Horror Picture Show CD.

All night long, Videl, Erasa, and Gohan sang along to some…interesting…songs. But the most INTERESTING part of the night was when a shadowy black face peeked into their room.

It had become sort of a contest for him, he had to prove he was better than Gohan, he had too!

'I'll get you Videl, you will love me!' thought Ryoga evilly laughing softly to himself…

---Omg! Ryoga has returned! How will he be able to make Videl love him without Gohan finding out? Find out next time in…

SAIYAPEOPLE CHAPTER 10 Revenge of Ryoga!


	11. Chapter 11

Revenge of Ryoga

Ryoko glanced out of the window. She was sure she had heard something moving outside. But as far as she could see, there was nothing there. Instead, Ryoko looked over to the mirror. Her appearance had changed drastically in the past few days. Her bleached hair had blueish black highlights, her ripped jeans were rolled up to reveal tattered socks and unmatching flip flops, and the plastic beads around her neck jangled. Yes. With Mr.Satan not here, Ryoko felt free to become her true self. The punk that lay within her…

Ryoko grimaced. Now that Sharpener had mysteriously left, how would she keep Videl and Gohan from doing anything together? Erasa seemed to be encouraging them!

Of course that was when Ryoko heard a knock on the window. She opened it warily, she could teleport herself away if need be, but it was always best to be careful…

A dark body slipped in and fell with a BANG! On the ground. He lifted his head and looked around.

"Where's Videl? Where am I?" he asked

"You're not trying to kidnap Videl are you? Because I won't let you!" said Ryoko menacingly

"Oh no of course not! I just think she's too good for that loser Gohan is all," he replied

"Hmm how about we work together? I don't want Gohan and Videl together either," Ryoko whispered, "My new emo haircut is counting on it!"

Ryoko and Ryoga whispered together through the night, planning their, well, plan.

Erasa yawned. "Well, I'm exhausted! How about we go to bed,"

So Gohan, Videl, and Erasa walked up the huge flight of stairs to get to Videl's sixth floor bedroom.

Erasa and Videl slept in Videl's bedroom, and Gohan slept in the one beside it. At least that's what Erasa thought, and Gohan and Videl were happy to let her believe it.

As luck would have it, the next morning, bright and early at 6:00 am, Videl's watch rung. Videl squirmed and pleaded, but the police wouldn't budge. There was two crazy people running around town shooting at everyone, and the police couldn't stop them. By this time, Gohan was awake, and reluctantly agreed to go beat up the crazy people. They took the short cut, and flew out the window.

As Videl was flying out, she never saw the hand reaching for her ass, but, as she was much too fast a flyer to stay put at her windowsill for long, the hang swipped at nothing but air. The force of this movement swung Ryoga stomach flopping all the way down into the cushiony rose bush right underneath Videl's bedroom.

"Damn you…DAMN YOU!" he yelled at the rapidly rising sun

As soon as Saiyawoman/man appeared on the crime scene, the crazy people got so scared that they gave themselves up. Seems the Saiyacouple was well known by the criminals in the city.

Now by this time Gohan was getting hungry. And when Saiyans get hungry, they get cranky.

"Videl," he whined, "I'm huuuuungry,"

"Gohan. Just wait until we get back to the house!" she replied

"Noooo, I'm hungry NOW!" he yelled

Videl sighed, fingering the credit card her dad had lent her for the week.

FLASHBACK

Now don't use any more than 250$, unless it's an emergency, Hercule had stated firmly

END OF FLASHBACK

' I guess this qualifies as an emergency,' Videl thought, as she and Gohan flew off towards the nearest fast food restaurant.

While Gohan and Videl were having breakfast, and Erasa was peacefully sleeping, Chi Chi was busy at work looking through Gohan's school bag. This time, she hit the jackpot. A receipt. Chi Chi's eyes widened at what was written on this small piece of paper. A smile spread across her face as she clutched the receipt.

'I'm going to be a Mother-in-law!' she thought

And that is the end of Chapter 11. Please stay tuned for Chapter 12……

In Which Videl gets a bit of a shock, and Ryoga and Ryoko find themselves a bit preoccupied!

Please review, and don't forget to read my new fanfic……

Sheldon and Zoro's Wedding: The Love in our Hearts!

You love gay romance?

You love One piece?

You love Zoro Roronoa?

You love Weddings?

Then this fic is PERFECT for you!

Or you can just read it anyway, it's never to late to start loving Wedding fanfics!

:D


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-

In Which Videl gets a bit of a shock, and Ryoga and Ryoko find themselves a bit preoccupied!

"Thanks Videl! I'm stuffed!" said Gohan happily

"Figures." Replied Videl, looking around the restautant. Everyone was staring at them. Videl could understand, seeing the amount of food Gohan had eaten. Let's just say her father wouldn't be too happy when he got his credit card bill…

When Videl and Gohan arrived back at the Satan Mansion, they found Erasa happily munching on pancakes, with a smiling Ryoko serving her. Videl blinked. Since when did Ryoko look so…happy?

Ryoko hummed. After Gohan and Videl had left, Ryoko had found Ryoga lying in a bush under Videl's window.

"Didn't work?" asked Ryoko

"Yup. Sure didn't," replied Ryoga

And at that moment, Ryoga looked at Ryoko, and really saw her! He realized how pretty she was, and how her face looked when she was smiling at him.

"You're really hot," he said, mesmerized

Ryoko blushed, "Well, you know, I really don't find myself that pretty, well not right now, when I put on 5 tons of makeup maybe, but only a little, I mean…" she trailed off

Ryoga pretty much shut her up then, and they spend the next hour or so making out.

Videl, Erasa and Gohan then had to decide what to do with their morning. Of course, Erasa was full of ideas.

"Let's go shopping!" the perky blond said

Videl and Gohan sweatdropped, "Yes, Erasa, great idea," they replied in a monotone

Bulma hung up the phone. Imagine, that little boy she had first met when Goku brought him over to the Kame house, had grown up so much! But she couldn't overcome herself with memories now. She and Chichi had a shopping date at the wedding department!

Gohan, Videl and Erasa got out of Videl's jet plane in front of Satan Mall. Erasa was overjoyed at the sight of her most favorite place in the entire world! Videl herself was a bit excited. She had caught site of the many stores that selled wedding dresses, and she found herself slipping into her favorite fantasy about her wedding with a certain half-saiyan.

"Hey Videl! Snap out of it! Where should we go first?" asked Erasa

"Hm? Oh, well hows about we go to…" Videl replied

"GREAT IDEA! The new woman's clothing store! Chezelle! It's SUPER HOT!" bubbled Erasa

Videl had seen the Chez Elle catalogue. They had some nice training clothing for women, and she was in need of a new gi. Gohan followed reluctantly. He had had enough of shopping for one lifetime. Chichi had made sure of that.

After a long shopping expedition, in which Gohan had realized that it was quite worthwhile to come shopping with Videl and Erasa. Seeing as he was the one to tell if an outfit looked good on Videl. All outfits picked out by Erasa of course.

Erasa stopped in front of a store which boasted a beautiful white wedding dress in the window. Erasa gazed at it for a while and turned to a furiously blushing Videl.

"Hey Videl, isn't that wedding dress pretty? Wouldn't you like to wear a dress like that at your wedding?I know! Let's go in a see what other nice wedding outfits they have!" And Erasa, not waiting for a response from Videl or Gohan (who both seemed a bit uncomfortable), she dragged them into the store.

Chichi and Bulma were looking at a piece of paper, and comparing it to a dress in front of them.

"Hey Chi, how did you get Videl's clothing sizes?" asked Bulma

"Oh well I was looking through Gohan's drawers and I found them of course!" replied Chichi

"He has her clothing sizes written down?" asked Bulma in disbeleive, "You son sure is great! Can you imagine Vegeta buying me clothing?"

Bulma and Chichi shared a laugh about Vegeta walking into a womans clothing store.

"Hmm, Chi do you think this would look good on Videl?" asked Bulma

"I don't know about that one, how about we keep looking?"

And that's just what they did. Until they were interrupted.

"Hey Chichi! Fancy seeing you here!" exclaimed Videl, upon the sight of seeing Chichi and Bulma in the same wedding dress shop as them

"VIDEL! What are you doing here?" Chichi and Bulma asked, glancing at Gohan.

Erasa answered, "Hello! We were just looking at pretty dresses that I liked, oh and may I ask who you are?"

Gohan quickly made the introductions. "Erasa, this is my mom and her friend Bulma. Bulma, mom, this is our friend Erasa."

"Ooooh," sqealed Erasa, "THE Bulma BRIEFS!"

Bulma smiled appreciatively, "Yup. That would be me!"

Erasa looked over at Videl who, while she was smiling, wasn't looking as excited as Erasa thought she would be.

"Hey Videl," she whispered, "It's Bulma! Aren't you excited?"

"Not really." Replied Videl, "I've seen her before,"

"So Gohan and Videl, asked Bulma and Chichi, "There's no real reason why you two are here of course?"

"Um..no..of course not! Why would you ask?" asked Gohan

Chichi grinned evilly, "Why just wondering Gohan,"

Gohan had had enough of his mom and Bulma's hints.

"Well, he said, it's getting late, how about we head back to Videl's house now?"

"Yes, great idea!" replied Videl, who had also had enough of Chichi and Bulma.

Chichi started after the kids as they walked off. "Gohan, you better hurry up, OR ELSE!"

Erasa started getting into Videl's jet plane, but stopped when she noticed that Gohan and Videl weren't following her.

"You go on Erasa. Gohan and I are going to take another way home," said Videl

"Are you sure?" asked Erasa

"Positive. We'll meet you back at my house," replied Gohan

As soon as Erasa was out of site, Gohan took Videl in his arms and brought her up high into the sky. Of course she could fly perfectly well herself, but it was more fun this way.

Videl laughed and looked down onto Satan City. It was so beautiful from high up. Everything was beautiful. Especially Gohan.

She turned her face towards her boyfriend/mate, and was surprised to see him opening a pretty little box.

"Videl," he asked, "Will you marry me?"

FINALLY! Chichi and Bulma are going to be happy with this. But…what if Videl says no? What will Hercule say? When will Erasa find out? Find out in the next action packed chapter of SAIYAPEOPLE!

--Spreading the Word—

In which certain news seems to spread rather fast across Satan City, Capsule Corp, and the 439 Mountain Area!


	13. Chapter 13

This is the LAST chapter of Saiyapeople. I hope you enjoy it!

Last time on Saiyapeople-(just in case you forgot)

"Will you marry me?" asked Gohan

Chapter 13-

"No. I...I'm in love with someone else," she said, eyes lowered

Gohan gasped. He suddenly found he could not access the mental bond between him and Videl. He was devastated. He and Videl had been bonded! He loved her More than Anything! How could she...

"I'm in love with Sharpener. We've been seeing each other...Gohan, I'm sorry." she said

JUST KIDDING:D Here's the REAL chapter 13-->

CHAPTER 13- 

Videl stepped into her house, holding the hand of her soon to be husband. Erasa greeted them, buttoning up her sweater.

"Erasa, where are you going?" asked Videl

"I'm going to go visit Sharpie at the hospital, remember?" replied Erasa

Gohan put his hand on the back of his neck, "Oh ya..heh..heh.."

"Erasa, I have to tell you something." Said Videl

Erasa paused on her way out the door, "Hm? What Videl?"

"Gohan and I are getting married,"

"Oh that's nice-WHAT? Omg! You and Gohan and getting married!"cried Erasa

"Yes! I'll tell you all about it later, but for now go visit Sharpener." Said Videl

Erasa nodded. "Ok!" she said

Gohan smiled at Videl, "We'll go to my house, then we'll come back and if your dad is home we'll tell him k?"

Videl nodded. That was fine with her. She didn't really take in what was going on around her. She was walking on air. Gohan had proposed. She was marrying him! Well of course, he was her bonded mate!"

Chichi sighed. When would Gohan propose? She and Bulma had already started planngin their wedding! It was going to be in Capsule Corp, and-Hm? Was that the doorbell?

Chichi walked over and opened the door to see Gohan and Videl standing in front of her. Holding hands. "Hi mom! Guess what! Videl and I are getting married!" said Gohan Chichi was so excited she could hardly get her words straight:

"Oh! MarryGrandchilcallbulmaweddtelgokgotenexcitedsistgrandchilgirl?boy?" she said in a rush, before rushing over to the phone to call Bulma.

"Bulma? GOHAN PROPOSED!" yelled Chichi 

Gohan and Videl could hear the yelling from where they were standing in the doorway.

OVER AT CAPSULE CORP 

"Gohan proposed to Videl! Gohan and Videl are getting married!"

"Eww! Gohan isn't cool! Kissykissy is gross!" said Trunks in disgust

"WOW! Videl's gonna be my sister!" said Goten

"Feh. So the brat has finally taken Satan brat as his mate."

Now, Videl was still in shock. She was getting married to Gohan! SHE WAS GETTING MARRIED! After enduring a few more hours of Chichi's excitement, Videl decided it was time to go home and tell her father, since he would Be coming home tonight.

When they arrived in front of the Satan Mansion, they were swamped with reporters. Somehow, everyone had found out that THE Videl Satan was getting married, and everyone wanted to know about it. In Full detail.

After the reporters, it was safe to say that Gohan and Videl were exhausted! They just went over to Videl's house,

And fell right asleep. Hercule was at home, but they were too tired to tell him…

"OMG! VIDEL! WHAT! THIS ISN'T TRUE IS IT?"

Videl and Gohan rolled over, Videl fell off the bed. Her father, an angry red colour, strode into the room, waving

The newspaper in the air.

"What do you want Daddy?" asked Videl sleepily

"TAKE A LOOK AT THIS!" yelled Mr.Satan

Videl looked at the article in question. Gohan leaned over and read it as well. At first glance, they knew why Hercule

Was so mad. There was a special two page front page article, with the School photos of Videl and Gohan. A picture of Saiyaman

And Saiyawoman, a picture of Gohan and Videl together at the Martial arts tournament,with the headline,

"CRIME FIGHTERS SAIYAMAN (GOHAN SON) AND SAIYAWOMAN (VIDEL SATAN) ARE ENGAGED!"

Videl blushed at looked at her father,

"I can…explain?" she said rather pathetically

"SO IT'S TRUE!" he yelled

"Well, you see, we were going to tell you, but we were tired yesterday, so you know…"

Mr.Satan was mad! VERY MAD! HOW DARE HIS DAUGHTER EVEN CONSIDER getting married before she'd reached

The age of…of…well, he hadn't really considered that yet, but definitely not now!

"You can't marry him!" he said

"And why not?" asked Videl

"Because you're young! And he'll cheat on you! And leave you!"

"Excuse me?" said Gohan, "May I say something? Saiyans mate for life. No questions about it."

"Ermm well," said Mr.Satan. He realized that he had no say in the matter. He couldn't even threaten the boy with

beating him up, because he was the true defeater of Cell!

"No.And that's final!" he said

But Gohan had had enough. He stood up to his full height, which was a good inch taller than Hercule, and transformed

Super Saiyan.

"Who are YOU to not let us get married? Saiyans mate for life, and we want to be get married, so we will." He said calmly

Mr.Satan backed away, shuddering. There was nothing he could do.

"Oh…oh…all right." He said rather sulkily

Videl and Gohan smiled and hugged.

"Let's go see Chichi, so we can all plan out the wedding," Videl whispered

TWO MONTHS LATER!

Do you Gohan, take Videl as your wife?

I do

Do you Videl, take Gohan as your husband?

I do

Then, you may know kiss the bride.

As Gohan and Videl's lips met in a passionate kiss, it finally became a reality. They were getting married!

As they walked off down the aisle, hand in hand, they knew that whatever would happen, it would be alright.

They were married now.

They would face it-

Together.

THE END!

Thank you so much for all the reviews!

This is my first fic and I'm really proud of it!

Please read all my other fics (and soon-to-be fics)

:D


End file.
